The 9,896th Anniversary Suprise!
by Cosmo-4eva
Summary: Its Cosmo and Wanda's 9,896th wedding anniversary but Como is kidnapped. Will he get back in time for his anniversary?
1. Default Chapter

It was a wet and rainy day in Dimmsdale. Cosmo was on a bus from the town centre on his own. He was soaked right through, and very miserable because of the dark and gloomy weather. He reached into his green coat pocket and took out a black velvety box, opened it and starred at the shiny object. Inside was an 18 carat gold diamond ring. Cosmo had gotten the ring for Wanda since it was going to be their 9,896th wedding anniversary. It was the dearest ring he could find. As for money, he used his own fairy money and exchanged it for dollars. Cosmo wanted to give Wanda a 'real' ring instead of making one. Wanda was everything to him so he wanted to give her something special. He closed the box and put it back into his inside coat pocket, and sighed. Cosmo smiled at the thought of giving Wanda her gift, and then he looked around the bus. Everyone was looking at him. Maybe it was his green hair or coat or maybe the expensive ring he thought to himself. Some pointed, some whispered. They were definitely talking about him. H slumped down into his seat and sighed again.  
  
Cosmo didn't like being alone, especially in Dimmsdale where he felt he stuck out like a sore thumb, but he was in his adult form so he thought he blended in particularly without the wings and crown, but for the fact that most of him was green, his hair, his eyes, his coat and his umbrella. Soon, he arrived at a bus stop near Timmy's house. He got off the bus and started to walk back to Timmy's house. The rain was still pouring so he put his umbrella up. All he could think about their anniversary tomorrow. He looked at his watch which displayed '7:32pm'. The wind now started to pick up a bit causing Cosmo to be blown around over the pavement, then his umbrella blew inside out. "No!", he cried as he tried to put it back right. His hair was getting wet since his coat didn't have a hood. Rain was trickling down the back of his neck. His umbrella wouldn't go back correctly, so he just carried it back the way it was in his hand, rain dripping down his face, his neck and his hair. "Perfect!", he spoke, feeling more and more depressed.  
  
He soon reached Timmy's house. He felt awful inside with how wet he was because of his umbrella and the people on the bus. Cosmo opened the door, stepped in and closed the door behind him. He put down his umbrella on the floor and started to take his coat off, when he heard a voice come from the living room, "Is that you, twerp?". It was Vicky. Cosmo quickly put his coat back on, picked up his umbrella and poofed himself into Timmy's room. Vicky started up the stairs towards Timmy's room. Cosmo saw Timmy alone; "you haven't seen me!" he quickly spoke to get out of Vicky's way. He hastily ran into the closet, just in time for Vicky to burst through the door. "TWERP!", she shouted, "was that you at the front door?". Timmy looked at the closet to see Cosmo peeping through with his green eyes then looked at Vicky, "no, I was here all the time. It must be the wind". Vicky sighed and slammed the door shut. "All clear!", Timmy spoke. The closet door opened and out came Cosmo, soaking wet and dripping everywhere. "What happened to you?" Timmy asked. Cosmo took his coat off and hung it in Timmy's closet, "I was out getting something". He looked around the room and saw Wanda asleep in the fishbowl. He moved towards Timmy and whispered in his ear, "I got a ring for Wanda. The dearest I could find too!" he spoke sounding very pleased with himself. Timmy's eyes widened when he heard 'dearest', "Cosmo, how much did you spend?". "A lot but I can't say cuz it's a surprise!" he said. Cosmo moved away from Timmy to open and close his umbrella rapidly to dry it. "No, Cosmo, stop!" Timmy panicked. The wall was now wet and water was dripping down it. "Oops, sorry Timmy", Cosmo responded. He got out his wand and poofed the walls back to being dry. "Im tired, im going early to bed. Goodnight", Timmy yawned. Timmy climbed into his bed and switched the light off. Cosmo was left standing in the dark. His eyes lit up with the small bit of moon peering around the clouds. Silence. He poofed back into being a fish and went back into the fishbowl to cuddle up next to his wife, Wanda. He closed his eyes, still feeling miserable and soon went to sleep.  
  
During the night, Cosmo awoke to the sound of a loud bang. "Ah!" he yelled his eyes flung wide open. He was alarmed by this loud sound. Wanda woke up because of the vibrations on the fish bowl. She was still half asleep but noticed that Cosmo was awake and shaking. "Cosmo? Are you ok? What was that? It made the fishbowl vibrate!" she asked. The loud bang was followed by a bright flash of light. Wanda figured it out, "oh, it's a thunderstorm!". Cosmo didn't like thunderstorms. It made his frightened. Wanda knew that he didn't like them so she cuddled up to him and comforted him, "Its ok honey, it'll soon be over. You can go to sleep now, im here with you" she reassured him. Cosmo felt slightly better with Wanda comforting him but he knew he wasn't going to get much sleep. He starred into the distance and didn't move all night. 


	2. Chapter 2: Cosmo is kidnapped

It was morning and the birds were singing, and the sun shone bright through Timmy's window. Timmy woke up and yawned with a stretch. "Good morning guys", he spoke. He looked over at the fishbowl where Cosmo and Wanda usually sleep. Wanda was asleep but Cosmo was awake. "Cosmo, have you been awake all night?" he asked him. Cosmo carried on staring into the distance, his eyes wide open and red. "I take that as a yes", Timmy continued. Wanda started to stir in her sleep, ready to wake up. Her eyes fluttered open and she yawned. She looked over at Timmy, "good morning Timmy! Sleep well?" she asked him. Timmy nodded, "yeah, but I don't think Cosmo had any sleep at all last night!". Wanda looked at Cosmo next to her. She saw him and gasped, "oh my! Cosmo, are you ok?". No response. She got a sleeping pill from inside the little plastic castle. As soon as she retrieved it, she opened Cosmo's mouth and put it in. She put her fin over his nose to make him swallow the pill which he did. It was a fairy sleeping pill so it would send a fairy to sleep in an instant. Timmy and Wanda watched Cosmo as he stared into the distance. Before long, Cosmo's eyes started to close then he was asleep. "Poor Cosmo" Wanda said, staring at her tired husband, "he needs his rest after last night. He doesn't like thunderstorms. I'll wake him up later so I can give him my anniversary gift". "How many years is it now?" Timmy asked. "9,896 today!" she replied. Timmy was shocked, "wow! That's a lot of years! How've you put up with all his antics for all this time?". She smiled, "that's simple! I love him and find him funny, he's cute, charming, the list goes on!". She cuddled Cosmo, "he's my cuddly green sweetheart!". Wanda kissed Cosmo's head gently. "Well, im going down to breakfast then to school so I'll see you later, ok Wanda?", Timmy responded. Wanda nodded, "I'll see you later. Have a nice day, sport". Timmy exited the room.  
  
When Timmy got back from school, he ran upstairs to find Wanda typing on a typewriter floating above his bed and Cosmo still asleep. "Looks like you had a quiet day today!" Timmy greeted Wanda. Wanda lifted her head from typing, "oh, hi Timmy. Yeah, what a quiet day it has been today! How was school?". Timmy dumped his bag on the floor and ran up to his bed and jumped onto it, "it was ok but im always glad to be home, especially since it's your anniversary". Wanda smiled at Timmy and poofed the typewriter away. She floated over to the fishbowl and transformed into a goldfish and dropped into the fishbowl. Timmy sat upright on his bed and watched Wanda start to wake Cosmo up from his day long sleep. "Cosmo, honey, wake up. Come on", she spoke softly, gently rocking Cosmo side to side. Cosmo slowly opened his eyes still looking half asleep, as if not knowing what was going on, "wha?", he dragged his word out. Wanda floated infront of him. "Happy anniversary, honey!" he spoke and kissed him on the lips. He then fully woke up as if Wanda gave him the kiss of life. He smiled at her with a big grin, "happy 9,896th anniversary lamb chop!". They both poofed out of the bowl into their fairy forms. Cosmo then spoke, "don't you think we should change into our adult bodies instead just in case Timmy's parents come up?" he questioned. "Good thinking sweetie! This is going to be a good day for you! Wow, it must be all that sleep you got, you ought to have more sleep, it seems to make you think!" Cosmo grinned, "Oh! I have something for you!". He glanced over to Timmy, then walked over to the closet and opened it. He reached in to find his coat, and then fumbled around in the pockets, soon enough to find the small box. Cosmo put it in the back of his trousers while he closed the closet door since he had no pockets on his trousers. He walked back over to Wanda and Timmy. Timmy noticed that Cosmo's hands were empty and saw something in the back of his trousers. He covered his face with his hands and laughed a little. Cosmo and Wanda looked over at Timmy. "What's the matter, Timmy?" Wanda asked, Cosmo still with a grin on his face. Timmy moved his hands from his face and stopped laughing but kept the smile on his face, "nothing. I just, er... remembered something funny that happened at school, that's all". "Oh", Wanda responded. Timmy continued watching as he wanted to see how Cosmo gave Wanda her present. He rested his head on his hands again and starred at them like it was a TV show. Cosmo moved a bit closer to Wanda. She looked at him. The setting sun was reflecting off of Cosmo's hair making it shine and the whole of the right side of his human body was lit up with a burning sunset orange colour. Wanda saw something weird in the back of Cosmo's trousers, "Cosmo? What's that down the back of your trousers?". He kept his smile, but moved his eyes to his right to try and see. He remembered it was the ring. He looked back at Wanda, "have a look!". He turned around to face his back towards Wanda. Wanda raised an eyebrow, "ok...". She reached into the back of Cosmo's trousers. Cosmo twitched abit and giggled, "that tickles!". Wanda finally got the object out of his trousers and held it out infront of her. Timmy laughed at Wanda just did, "I can't believe you just did that! Hahaha!". Wanda covered her mouth with one hand whilst holding the object in another, "oh my gosh! Cosmo, you shouldn't have!" Tears started to form in her eyes. Cosmo turned around to see her, "Oh but I should have for a beautiful fairy like you! I love you, Wanda!". Cosmo looked over at Timmy and winked. Timmy gave him the thumbs up. "So, what do you think?" , he asked Wanda, turning his head back to her. She looked up at Cosmo from the box, "I haven't opened it yet, honey". All 3 glanced back at the box, starring at it with wide eyes. Wanda gently opened the box. When she saw the ring, her mouth opened slowly to a shocked look with her eyes glowing from the sun shining off the diamond, "oh it's beautiful! Thank you Cosmo!". Cosmo reached out for the open box and looked at Wanda, "may i?". "It would be my pleasure!", Wanda replied handing Cosmo the box. He took out the diamond ring. Wanda put her hand out and parted her fingers. Timmy felt like her was watching a wedding, and sat there with interest. Cosmo slipped the ring onto Wanda's finger. She pulled her hand back once it was on to look at the ring closer. It was a snug fit. She adored the ring. She lifted her head to see Cosmo and opened her arms. He recognised this sign, so he did the same. Both fairies moved into each others arms and hugged each other. "Awww", Timmy sighed, liking the scene before him. "I love you, Cosmo. This was a magnificent surprise!" Wanda spoke whilst embracing her husband. Cosmo smiled and closed his eyes in happiness, "I love you t...". Wanda fell forwards. Cosmo had vanished into thin air. She looked left and right, "Cosmo?". "Behind you!" Timmy called as he jumped off the bed. Wanda quickly turned around and caught a falling piece of paper where Cosmo was last. She read out the letter, "I'm sorry for the intrusion but I'm not having 'my' Cosmo spend another anniversary with you ever again. Signed, Moma Cosma". Timmy looked worried. Wanda gasped, "oh no! She's at it again!". She sounded sad and very worried, "we have to get Cosmo back, Timmy!". She crouched down to Timmy, still in her human form whilst saying this and grabbed onto his collar. "Ok, ok! Calm down. We'll have him back in no time! Trust me!", Timmy responded sounding reassuring to Wanda but still nervous inside. 


	3. Chapter 3: Too powerful

Poof. He opened his eyes and saw nothing. He opened his arms from an invisible hug. The room was pitch black. "Wanda? Are you there? Who turned out the lights?" his voice sounding more scared by each word. Just then, the lights flicked on. Cosmo squinted at the sudden burst of light. Slowly, he opened his eyes as they got used to the light. Cosmo looked around at his surroundings, and his eyes widened. The room was all green with one window, with green curtains, a computer, a green bed, and green cupboard next to his bed with a stereo on top. "I'm... I'm in my old bedroom...at home", he slowly spoke as he recognised the room. "Yes, you are" a voice came from the door. Cosmo turned around to see the figure, "Moma? What am I doing here? I was just...". "..hugging Wanda? Oh, I know, that's why I poofed you here!", she replied. Cosmo started to shed a few tears, "but Moma, it's mine and Wanda's anniversary!". "I already know that! And I want it to be one you'll never forget!" she giggled. Cosmo blubbed, "but, I want to be with Wanda! I don't want to be here! Why are you doing this Moma?". She moved closer to her son, "why, I'm merely trying to break you two up and make you forget about each other! You know I hate Wanda, so what's better than to break you up and take you away from her on your 9,896th anniversary!". Tears streamed down his face, "but she makes me happy! Happier than you'll ever make me!". "Well, you're home now, so behave and welcome home, sweetie", she spoke. "Don't call me that!", Cosmo snapped angrily, "...that's what Wanda calls me!". Moma Cosma smiled evilly and left the room. Bolts and keys could be heard outside the door. He was locked in. Cosmo walked over to his bed. His room seems a little smaller since the last time he was there. He looked down at himself. He was still in his adult human form. He wanted to stay big since it was the last form he was in when he was with Wanda. Cosmo sat on his bed, which could take his weight, and cried into his hands, "I miss Wanda!" he cried aloud. He moved his hands away from his face and wiped his eyes with his sleeves and sniffed. His breathing was irregular since he was crying. Whilst he was wiping his eyes, he saw something on the cupboard next to his bed and stopped. It was a photo frame with a picture of Wanda in it. He reached out to grab it and slowly brought it into him to get a closer look. It was a young Wanda, before they had got married. Her hair was tucked and rolled under instead of over like it is now, and she had a ponytail too. Cosmo smiled. It was taken the day he was going to propose to her. More tears started to form in his eyes. "I love you, Wanda", he whispered to the picture, hoping it would say something back, but there was only silence.  
  
Timmy and Wanda poofed into Fairy World. "Ok, so we're here", Timmy said. Wanda started to shake with worry. Timmy saw her and held her hand, "its ok! We know where he is, so lets go get him". Wanda nodded her head. Wanda also wanted to stay in her adult human for the same reason as Cosmo. They both walked in the direction of Moma Cosma's house. "Are you sure he'll be ok? I can't believe she took him away on our anniversary!", Wanda spoke, her voice wavering with shock and worry. Timmy looked up at Wanda. He had never seen her so worried and upset before, "don't worry, Wanda. He's fine. We'll have him back in no time!". "I sure hope so", she replied, another few tears welling up in her eyes. They soon reached the road in which Moma Cosma's house was. As they approached the house, Wanda started to feel funny the closer they got. "Are you ok?", Timmy asked. "I'm fine, I just feel a little light headed that's all", she responded as they carried on walking. "Here we are!" Timmy said, but then he felt Wanda's grip on his hand loosening, so he looked back and saw Wanda on her hands and knees, her head facing the floor, shaking, "Wanda!". Timmy knelt down next to her, "Wanda, what's wrong?". "I...think...Moma Cosma's set up...a magic draining ...force field around her house...to keep fairies away", she responded weakly. Timmy looked at the house and frowned, "ok then, it's just me. You stay here". "No!...", Wanda spoke. Timmy turned around to see Wanda struggling to stand up, "im going with you!"  
  
Inside, Moma Cosma was watching Timmy and Wanda outside her window downstairs and laughed, "you're never going to make it to the front door".  
  
Wanda stood up weakly. Timmy helped her along then walked up the pathway slowly with her, keeping an eye on her, "are you sure you can make it?". Wanda nodded, "I'll be fine". They walked closer to the house and Wanda grew weaker and weaker. Timmy ended up starting to drag her along because she was that persistent. She got weaker and weaker until she couldn't take it anymore. The force field was too powerful, her legs gave way and he blacked out. "Wanda!", Timmy cried as he caught her from falling. Being in her human form, the fall backwards would have hurt a lot when she regained consciousness. Timmy looked at Moma Cosma's front window and saw her smiling evilly. "We'll be back, just you wait!", Timmy spoke, knowing she could hear him. He turned with Wanda safely in his arms and walked away from the house and down the road.  
  
"Thank goodness they've gone!" she sighed happily, as she floated away from the window, "even in her human form, she cannot stand getting close to my house". She sat on the sofa, gleefully. 


	4. Chapter 4: Wanda comes around

Alone in his room, Cosmo was still holding the picture of Wanda. He starred longingly at it, his eyes still tearful, "happy... anniversary....Wanda", he whispered. He didn't want to spend his anniversary on his own. He wanted to be with Wanda. Cosmo gently placed the photo back on the cupboard next to his stereo. He threw himself onto his bed and lay on his back. He put his arms behind his head and thought about Wanda. "I want to go back,, home with Wanda" he spoke, he then thought and sighed, "It's too quiet in here. It's obvious Moma isn't going to visit too often, so I may aswel put on some music". He put a CD in and put a track on. It was one of his old mixed discs from the 80's. Track 1 started to play. It was an instrumental version of ABBA's 'Winner Takes It All'. He started to cry again. He remembered how long he and Wanda had been together, "time moves so fast!" he blubbed. Cosmo was having flashbacks of different times with Wanda and his friends he's met along the way. He remembered his friend, Phillip the nickel, "Phillip!" he cried. His bottom lip quivered at his flashbacks, "I....I....I MISS WANDA!" he yelled, "No! It's too soon!". That was when Moma Cosma entered his room. She opened her mouth to speak, but Cosmo bet her. He faced her and opened his eyes, "can't you see im grieving?". She looked at Cosmo, raised an eyebrow then left the room. He starred back at the ceiling. He closed his eyes and the flashbacks continued. H e remembered the time when they had to split for a day with the Timmy body and Doidle's body. Wanda's voice echoed in his head, "oh what's the matter big daddy?". He cried, "we haven't been apart since we've been married!". "Oh but it's only for a little while goopy!" she replied, comfortingly. He then remembered Super Bike, how he kept reminding him of Super Toilet. Wanda had comforted him all day, "it took the plunger, the whole plunger!". He was terrified that day which made him jump a lot, "ah!...so much clogging!". He opened his eyes and cried aloud, "Wanda!!". He continued crying. "I don't want to listen to this! It's too depressing!, he spoke as he sat up and switched it off altogether. He sat himself up against the wall, "I need you near me, Wanda!" He wiped his eyes with his sleeves again, trying not to cry again. He sat in silence.  
  
Wanda's eyes opened slowly, her vision returning to normal. A small figure stood in front of her. It was Timmy, "are you ok, Wanda?". She nodded her head, "yes, I'm fine. Did you get Cosmo?", she asked. "No, I carried you here instead. You were out cold! I didn't want to leave you on the floor to get Cosmo so I caught you from falling", he replied, "and I brought you here, to a hotel. The manager gave us the room for free when he saw you". She smiled and hugged him, "thanks", she spoke, "we have to think of how to get Cosmo back without Moma Cosma knowing or going near her house and me blacking out again. Any suggestions?. Timmy shook his head, "no, not at the moment. If worst comes to worst, then I would have to go get him on my own". Wanda looked concerned. 


	5. Chapter 5: Memories

"Cosmo! Dinners ready!", Moma Cosma called. Cosmo got off his bed, and walked over to the door and tried to open it, but it wouldn't open, then he remembered that it was locked from the outside, "er...Moma? Would you mind unlocking the door please? I cant rally come for dinner if I'm locked in here". She came down the corridor and unlocked his door, "there we are dear, now go and eat dinner". He headed down the corridor and he could hear music coming from the dinning room. It was 'Together We're Beautiful' by Fern Kinney. He recognised the song from the day he got married. It was their wedding song. He shed another tear and looked back at Moma Cosma who was following him down the corridor with a smile on her face staring at him. "You're doing this on purpose", he thought to himself as he faced forwards again. He soon reached the dinner table and was about to sit down when Moma Cosma did a slight cough, he frowned. He walked over to her and pulled out the chair for her, and he sat on it. He then took a chair and sat down. He looked at all the food. It was as if it was a buffet! There was a lot of food, Cosmo scanned the table back and forth, looking at the variety of food to choose from. He couldn't help but listening to the song in the background and remembering Wanda and their wedding day.  
"May i?" he asked. Wanda smiled, in her long white wedding dress, "Id love too", she spoke, handing him her hand, with white silk gloves on. He held her hand and took the other, then started to slow dance. "Moma? Do we have to listen to this music?" he asked. She looked at him and smiled a bit more, "of course! It reminds me of your wedding to Wanda that I have now destroyed!". Cosmo shed a few more tears, not only of sadness, but of anger. H e stood up, "that's it! I can't take it anymore!". He walked over to the stereo that Moma Cosma had put on and took the disc out of the player and took it with him to his room and stormed off, tears streaming down his face. She just stood there and watched him walk away from her,, smiling, "im sorry my little Cosmo Lo Lo but it's for your own good".  
  
Cosmo slammed his door shut and put the disc in his own stereo. He threw himself onto his bed and fell face first and cried into his pillow as the music started to automatically play. He listened to it in silence, more flashbacks coming to his mind.  
As the song started to come to the chorus, Wanda started to sing to the song to Cosmo since she had heard it before and it was one of her favourite songs at that time, "Can't you see, it's the chemistry, you must agree together we are beautiful, we are so beautiful". Cosmo mouthed the words into the pillow. He lifted his head and crossed his arms under his head, "Im not liking this anymore!. I hope Wanda and Timmy are ok, I need to get out of here". He lay on his bed, thinking of how to get out of the house. "Shall we go and try again?", Timmy asked. Wanda paused for a moment, "no, not yet. That's what Moma Cosma is expecting us to do so let's stay here for a while. Ill try contacting Cosmo". Timmy raised and eyebrow, confused, "how can you do that?". "Well, we can try using a phone", she suggested. Timmy laughed slightly, "I hope this works then!". Wanda reached for the telephone in the room on the cupboard next to the bed and picked up the receiver. She dialled the number for Moma Cosma's house. "Shh, it's ringing", Wanda whispered. Timmy nodded. 'Hello?'. It was Moma Cosma. Wanda put on a different voice than her own, a much more girly voice, "er.. hello. Im wondering if a Cosmo is there". "Oh he is but who is this?", Moma Cosma asked. Wanda looked at Timmy, but he was starring at her. She looked away from him and thought quickly, "er...Im Miss Turner. Im one of his old school friends". Timmy rolled his eyes, "oh boy!". "Oh, well if you're and old friend then yes, you can speak to him, but you have his godchild's last name which is very weird, but anyway, Ill transfer him over to you", she replied. "Thank you", Wanda replied and put her thumbs up to Timmy who winked and put his thumbs up. "Put it on hands free Wanda so I can hear Cosmo too", he asked. She pressed the button so they could hear Cosmo. They could hear Moma Cosma yelling Cosmo, "COSMO! You've got a call transferring to your room". "Thanks Moma", Cosmo yelled back sounding depressed. "Its one of your old school friends!", Moma Cosma shouted back. Cosmo frowned, and spoke to himself, "I wonder who's calling after all these years!". He heard his phone ringing, so he picked up the receiver, "hello?", he spoke, sounding half there, not really bothered. "Hi Cosmo!", the voice came from the other end of the phone. It sounded familiar, "who are you?", he asked. "Its me, honey!". Cosmo paused and a huge grin sprung onto his face, "Wanda?", he said in disbelief. "Hi sweetie! How are you?" she asked. "I'm fine, where are you? Have you tried to get me out?", he questioned. "We have but Moma Cosma's surrounded the house with a magical force field. I tried my best", she was cut up by Timmy. "But she blacked out trying to rescue you", he spoke. "Hi Timmy! Thanks for trying, both of you", his smile faded as he looked down, "I think I'm going to be stuck here for quite a while now". "Oh don't worry, honey, you'll be out of there in no time! Trust us!", Wanda reassured Cosmo. He smiled again, "I trust you". Wanda sighed, "I love you honey and don't forget that". Cosmo sighed too, "I love you too, lamb chop. I miss you badly". "I miss you too, and I feel as if a part of me is missing!", she smiled. Timmy smiled at the conversation they were having, "aw, don't worry Cosmo, well get you out! Had anything to eat?". Cosmo shook his head, "no, she was playing some music". "What music was that, Cosmo?", Wanda asked. There was a pause, then "It was our wedding music. Remember? Together We Are Beautiful?". Wanda froze and smiled slightly, "oh Cosmo. I remember that all too well. How could I forget! Im coming for you honey! As soon as I think of something, Im going to get you!". "How did you get Moma to give me your call?", he questioned her. "Oh it was simple! I used Timmy's last name then just put 'Miss' in front of it", she laughed. "That's quick thinking honey!" he giggled. "Cosmo? Have you finished?", a voice come from behind the door. It was Moma Cosma. "I gotta go, Wanda!" he whispered, sounding sad. "Be brave honey, I love you!", she spoke, sadness in her voice. Timmy saw tears in her eyes. "I don't want to go!", Cosmo cried not wanting to put the receiver down. "I know but you have too! Or well be found out!", she spoke, also not wanting to let go. 


End file.
